


All Paths Led Up to This

by Ariallyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariallyn/pseuds/Ariallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappearing again, Castiel comes back weeks later to visit Dean. He learns what has happened to Meg and decides that he has to save her. In Dean's efforts to keep Castiel from leaving, we learn why his room has been arranged so strangely. No smut just fluff. One shot. Destiel. Takes place after episode 8.17 so there are spoilers for up until that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Paths Led Up to This

Castiel stood at the foot of Dean's bed. The eldest Winchester was sprawled out on his stomach, left foot dangling over the edge of his bed, a light snore rumbling from his throat. Castiel knew that Dean would be mad at him, he didn't like it when he watched him while he was sleeping. Actually, Dean would probably be mad at him for more than just that. Weeks ago, he had vanished again, after finally freeing himself from Naomi's grip. He knew that Dean didn't like it when he took off without saying goodbye. He would be especially upset with him for ignoring all of his prayers.

Dean rolled over in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent nonsense. Yes, Castiel would rather take all the time he could staring at his Dean's peaceful sleeping face, before he had to wake him up and watch his brows furrow with anger as he demanded to know where he had been, why he had gone, why he hadn't come back. Castiel's gaze traveled around the room. He noticed that only one half of the room had been decorated. Odd. To his right was a single chair. He walked towards it silently. It sat by itself on the far end of the room, facing towards Dean's bed. As if it was meant for...

“I put that there for you,” a quiet voice rumbled behind him.

Castiel's shoulders stiffened. He turned around, his face wearing the expression of a child who just got caught doing something wrong. Dean hadn't moved from his sleeping position, he just watched Castiel intently as he stood frozen in place.

“For me?”

“Yeah since,” he shifted just slightly, “I haven't gotten you to break that habit of you watching me while I sleep. So, I thought if I gave you a place, maybe you would...” he faded off awkwardly, but the unspoken words hung in the air. _Maybe you would come back._

“Oh...” Castiel mumbled, “Well... thank you.” He sat down in the chair. If Dean had put that there for him, it would probably be impolite to not sit in it. Dean sat up slowly, almost too slowly. Castiel cocked his head to the side, wondering why he was moving so hesitantly. Dean's eyes never left him as he leaned over and pulled the string of his bedside lamp. The lamp clicked on, shedding light on Dean's face, which was painted with worry.

“Where have you been Cas?”

“I'd uh, rather not say,” Castiel braced himself for Dean's frustration.

“Alright,” was all Dean said, surprising Castiel with how deliberately calm he sounded, as if he was talking to a skittish wounded animal. That's when he finally understood.

“Dean, you're not going to scare me away. You don't have to worry about me flying off.”

Dean chuckled, “Can't blame me for expecting it.”

“You're right,” Castiel lowered his head, “I'm sorry.”

“It's all fine.” Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed. They stared at each other silently for a few minutes.

“So, how do you like the new place?” Dean asked.

“I haven't really looked around,” Castiel said, “But your room is... very suitable for you.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Dean smiled. Of course Castiel did mean it as a compliment. Nothing that was Dean could ever be anything but good in his mind.

“How is Sam?”

“He's fine, nothing worse than coughing up blood.”

“And Meg? Where is she?” Castiel hadn't been able to sense her, this worried him greatly.

Dean looked down, “Uh Cas... I'm sorry but, Meg is dead.”

Castiel froze, “What?”

“Crowley killed her.”

Castiel stood up abruptly, “No.”

Dean stood as well, “I'm sorry man,” he put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, “I saw it myself.”

Castiel closed his eyes. No, this couldn't happen. He had so many things that he had wanted to talk to her about, the tablet, the Winchesters, each other.

“I'll, I'll have to-”

“Have to what? What can you do?” Dean's grip tightened on his shoulder.

_I’m kinda good, which sucks. You’re kinda bad…which is actually all manner of hot._

“I'll bring her back,” Castiel looked at Dean with a fierce determination.

“Come on Cas, you know you can't do that.”

“Yes I can, I'll go back to purgatory and I'll-”

Dean grabbed Castiel's other shoulder and swung him around so that they were face to face, “Cas we barely even made it out the first time! Are you crazy?”

_You really know how to make a girl's nethers quiver, don't you?_

“You don't understand. I have to,” Castiel clenched his fists. 

“You're right, I don't understand. Why do you wanna risk so much for some demon b-”

“Don't,” Castiel cut him off loudly.

_We survive this, I’m gonna order some pizza and we’re gonna move some furniture around. You understand?_

“Is it that hard for you to believe that I care deeply for someone other than you?” 

“Cas, you gotta be kidding me.”

“I'm not Dean.”

“Okay, I get it. You guys spent some time together and now you're a bit sweet on her but it's not worth it!”

_Why you so sweet on me, Clarence?_

“No Dean, it's more than that.”

“Are you telling me you're in love with her?” Dean asked incredulously. Castiel just stared silently into Dean's eyes. Dean slowly let go of him and turned around, trailing a hand down his face. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at Castiel.

“Cas, let's talk about this. What makes you think you're in love with her?” He patted a spot next to him on the bed. Castiel sat down hesitantly. 

“It's not necessarily that,” he said reluctantly, he still wasn't very aware of what love exactly was. “She's just the only person I've ever met and shared a mutual sort of interest with...” 

“What? You've had a bunch of girls crushin' on you that you never told me about?” Dean smiled, nudging him with his elbow, obviously trying to lighten up the conversation.

“No, it's not that,” he looked down at his hands, “It's kind of the opposite.”

“You like somebody then?”

Castiel nodded. He didn't know why Dean sounded so surprised. Surely he knew. Surely he had figured it out a long time ago and had just said nothing because he was too kind. 

“Well, did you tell them? Maybe they just don't seem interested because they don't know that you're into them.”

He highly doubted that. “I'm not their type,” he muttered. Not at all. Not the right species, he'd even made the mistake of picking the wrong gender for his vassal. 

“Well who is it?”

Castiel didn't answer.

“Come on Cas, you can tell me.” 

“Why did you only decorate half of your room?” Castiel tried to change the subject. 

Dean looked flustered by the question, his face flashed to a suddenly open and vulnerable expression, “I uh- Damnit Cas don't change the subject.”

Castiel stood, turning away from him. “I think that if you haven't figured it out already then it may be best to keep it that way.”

“How am I supposed to figure it out if you've never even given me any sort of clue that you even liked someone?”

“I've been told that my body language could be taken as more than platonic.” He readied himself for Dean's epiphany. Surely that would be enough for him to understand what Castiel was saying.

“Well I've never seen you get up close and personal with anyone but-” Dean stopped abruptly. 

Castiel clenched his fists, staring at the wall. He should fly away. He should leave before it's said, because once it's been said, it's out in the open and it can never been taken back or ignored and everything will be ruined. Dean would push him away because that's what Dean did. On the subject of sexuality, he had never shown anything other than a raging heterosexuality for his entire life. He had said that Castiel was family to him. There was no room for romantic notions between family. Yes. He should go. Then he would return again later and pretend it never happened. 

“Cas?” Castiel readied himself to flee, but a hand on his shoulder kept him there, like an anchor. All possibility of leaving vanished with that simple touch. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly, meeting Dean's eyes as they searched his face. 

“Cas, I-” his face and voice were dripping with regret.

“Do not apologize,” Castiel said firmly, “I would never expect you to return-”

“Cas stop,” Dean interrupted. He ran his free hand through his hair, keeping his grip on Castiel's shoulder, as if he was afraid to let go. “I uh... I didn't decorate half of the room... because I was leaving it for you.”

“Now you're changing the subject,” Castiel muttered. Dean was avoiding the topic because he didn't want to hurt him, which was comforting, yet the pain of the rejection was still there.

“No,” Dean protested, seeing the look on Castiel's face, “I'm not. I'm just not good at this. Chick flick moments, you know?”

Now Castiel was hurt and confused, “No, I don't know why you keep expecting me to get all of these references.”

“Damnit Cas! I'm saying I left space for you in my room! Surely you get what that means.”

“Seeing as I don't sleep I don't really know why that would-”

“Christ Cas.”

Suddenly, Castiel felt himself being yanked forward. Before he could open his mouth to protest, it was being held shut by Dean's lips crushing against his own. The musky scent filled Castiel's nose as he relaxed into Dean's grip. His surprise left him weak and unable to think straight. He felt his mouth being pried open and thoughtlessly complied as Dean took the angel's lower lip into his mouth. Mindlessly, his hands crept up to the man's chest and wound his fingers into his shirt. A small growl rumbled through Dean's chest. Castiel was seeing stars. This wasn't like the time he had kissed Meg. That had been emotionless. Physically enjoyable, yes, but he hadn't _felt_ anything like he did now. Everything was warm and soft but at the same time hard and _Dean._ All he felt was Dean, all he smelled and tasted and saw was Dean. He smelled like gun powder, leather and just the slightest hint of whiskey.

“Dean,” he murmured against his mouth.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean broke away from Castiel's mouth, dragging his lips down to his neck.

“I uh-” Castiel was having trouble keeping his thoughts together, “I thought you didn't-”

“Is talking about this really necessary?” Dean said roughly between the kisses he was planting under Castiel's jawline.

“Yes,” Castiel barely managed to choke out. He wasn't used to this, the sensory overload was too much.

Dean sighed, raising his head to look the angel in the eye “Fine. I didn't think I did either. But apparently I was wrong. Or maybe... maybe it's just you,” he broke eye contact, looking to the floor. 

“Dean.” Castiel cupped his hand under the man's chin and tilted his face back up. Dean licked his lips nervously. “You're my exception too.”

Dean flushed, his mouth bending into the slightest smile before it was covered by Castiel's lips. As Castiel pulled him close, he knew that ever since he had been assigned to raise Dean out of hell, this was meant to be. All of those confused hours about his feelings, then the pain of the incorrect realization that the feelings would never be returned, weren't for nothing after all. He would give those hours up for nothing, because those were what made this moment all that much sweeter. All paths had led to this moment. He was always supposed to end up here, with Dean, his Dean.

_Dean._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a second part to this! It's the same story, I just wrote it from Dean's point of view.   
> You can find it here, http://archiveofourown.org/works/754247  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
